My Girl AKA The Girl I Almost Had
by justaluckybug
Summary: She’s finally noticed I’m here. Her features soften for a second and I thought I had a change. But then she looks back at you. And I realize, she really loves you, she's not just using you to get to me. And that hurts even more. GxKxOC


So please me kind this is my first Ben 10 fanfic

_**So please me kind this is my first Ben 10 fanfic. **_

_**--**_

_Look at the two of you dancing that way  
Lost in the moment and each others face  
So much in love your alone in this place  
Like there's nobody else in the world_

_I was enough for her not long ago  
I was her number one  
She told me so  
And she still means the world to me  
Just so you know  
So be careful when you hold my girl  
Time changes everything  
Life must go on  
And I'm not gonna stand in your way…_

I watched silently as the two of you swayed gently to the music. And I couldn't help but remember when it had been me, holding her, instead of you. And oh how I wish it still was.

How had I let this happen?

It seems like only yesterday we were still together.

You don't know how much I wish could go back in time just so she would smile at me again, just so I could be near her again, just so she would. . . love me again.

How did this happen?

Oh yeah, I remember now.

I screwed up.

Big time.

I told her I was sorry, that I didn't mean it.

She said she didn't want to hear it.

I told her I would do anything to take it back.

She said, too bad you can't.

I told her I was sorry but she didn't believe me.

But I meant it. I meant everything I said. Because no matter how mad I get at her, I could never lie to her face. Her beautiful face. The face that's looking at you with the same look she used to give me.

I'm not strong enough for this.

It's funny. . . I thought I was the strongest creature in the universe once, I was unbeatable, and I had no weakness. But then I met her. Gwendolyn Tennyson. She's my weakness.

And it makes me kinda bitter.

Because I am Kevin Levin and if I want something I get it. That's the way it's always been. So I guess it makes me sorta frustrated because here I am, standing alone in the dark, watching you dance with the one thing in the universe I can never have. And that just happens to be the one things I want _the most_.

Watching you hold _my girl_ in your arms. No, I guess she's not my girl, not anymore. . .

And of course our breakup didn't help the strange little friendquaintance-ship Ben and I had. And of course she went and told her cousin her side of the story, where I'm cast as the big bad wolf who hurt the little girl in the hood. . . what was her name . . . oh it doesn't matter. The point is, Ben wouldn't talk to me; he still won't talk to me.

So to sum it up so far – I had a girlfriend and a Ben and my life was great. Lost the girlfriend and the Ben and my life, not so great.

But wait, it keeps getting better, then the love of my life – aka the girlfriend – finds a new guy, aka **you**, and falls badly in love.

Not only that but, you hit it off with Ben _and _her parents (who never really liked me) so they all love you.

And where does that leave little 'ol me?

Here.

In the dark.

Alone.

Just like I was before I met her.

_The lord giveth and the lord taketh away, _translation, life's a bitch sometimes.

And you know what the worst is? I could totally kick your ass. I could. And I would enjoy it! I could punch your face in so hard you couldn't even kiss her if you wanted to . . . and you wouldn't, after I'd taught you what happens when people mess with Kevin Levin's girl. Ha!

But, even though I could do all those things (and enjoy it!), I wouldn't.

Because I love her too much.

And I know after I messed you up, she would sigh and shake her head. And then she look at me, with _that _look. The look she only gives people when she's _really_ disappointed with them.

And my heart would ache and break. All because she looked at me!

And then I would feel bad.

And then I would be angry at who ever was the person who got me feelin' bad.

And at first that person would be Gwen. But then I would realize that the only reason she made me feel bad was because I hurt you!

So then I would be mad at you. But then I would realize that I wouldn't feel bad if I hadn't beaten you up.

So then I would be mad at myself. And I hate it when I'm mad at myself. So then I would be sad again. And then . . . do you see how this is a vicious cycle?

Conclusion – I can't beat you up. I just can't even if I really, _really, _want to, I can't. That's what she does to me.

So now here I am.

In this dark corner.

Watching you dance with the only person who's every really loved me (and probably the last).

What am I feeling? Anger. Sadness. Betrayal. Heartbreak. Hurt. Pain. Nothing new.

As the song ends she pulls away and looks at you with so much love in her eyes I want to gag.

But her smile fades and I realize she's looking at me. She's finally noticed I'm here. Her face hardens and she gives me a look that's screaming "What the yell are you doing here?" I flinch.

But then I decide this is my last shot. So I put all those emotions that are boiling and voice them to show in my eyes trying to say something, anything, to get her to understand that,

I need her like I need air.

I want her more than anything I've ever wanted.

That these last few months away from her have been the most painful weeks of my life. And that's saying something.

Her face softens and, for a second, I actually thought I had a change.

But her face hardens again. She shakes her head and looks back at you. And she kisses you with so much love and passion that I thought she was just doing it to flaunt you at me. But I realize that she's not doing it for my benefit. She's doing because she wants to. And that hurts even more.

So I guess that's it for me. You won't hear from me anymore and I promise as long as she's happy I won't lay a hand on you.

But if you so much as look at another woman I will hunt you down and kick your ass so hard, you'll wish you were never born.

And seriously, all threats aside, please take care of her. Be careful what you say around her cause she can be kind of touchy. Trust me, I know from experience.

I won't stand in your way but please, be careful with her. Because even though she hates me now and she's all over you. . .

I loved her first. And she will _always _be my girl.

…_But I loved her first and I held her first  
And a place in my heart will always be hers…_

…_But it still hard to give her away because  
I loved her first…_

-_I loved her first by Heartland_

_--_

_** Friend/acquaintance **_

_**Review please!**_


End file.
